Lost and Found
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Sin's already changed her hair now she's going a step further and going hunting on her own


**So Sin and Henri have decided to hide in some dark corner of my mind where I can't reach them so instead of putting them in an actual multi chapter story like I want to so I'm writing and posting another one shot I'd already thought of. I own nothing except for the twins.**

 **Dean-20-23**

 **Sam-16-19**

 **Campbell "Sin"-15-18**

 **Henri-15-18**

Oh my gods! I was so done with this crap. I crossed my arms and threw myself back in the back seat. "Stop pouting Sin." My older brother Dean told me from his shotgun seat. I stuck my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Why are you even here Dean? I thought you'd be babysitting Sam and Henri." I snarled once my tongue was back in my mouth. It actually surprised me that Dad would leave Sam and Henri, his two favorites out of his four kids, alone.

"Sam and Henri are old enough to watch themselves. And anyway we had to come, make sure you were doing okay. It's a good thing we showed up when we did. You were going to get yourself killed." Dean answered.

"I was doing fine on my own." I said through gritted teeth. By the gods I was sixteen years old, you'd think that would mean I could go on hunts by myself without my father and big brother stalking me so they could come to my rescue like I was some kind of damsel in distress.

"Fine?" Dean shouted. "That werewolf was going to rip you apart!"

"I had a handle on the situation Dean and if you would have kept your huge head out of it you would have been able to see that, but no. You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" I exploded. Dad was remaining oddly quiet and for some reason I thought that was worse than if he'd been arguing with me like Dean was.

"You did not have a handle on the situation. You were going to die. What do you think we would have done if you had been killed and we hadn't known?" Dean demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"You can drop the over protective brother act Dean. I can take care of myself. As for me dying that's not going to happen." I grumbled. I was not going to let some creature kill me. No that would make me more like Mom and I was already way too much like Mom for my liking. Just like Mom and just like Henri. I never got to be my own person and that's one of the reasons I was fighting being tracked down and having my hunt snatched out from beneath me so hard. Because if I could just go on a hunt, by myself, then I could finally prove that I could hold my own that I could live without my family constantly breathing down my neck. But that was never going to happen.

I pouted all the way back to the motel where Sam and Henri had been stashed. It actually wasn't very far from where the small town the werewolf had been holed up in. Dad got out first. Then Dean. I stayed in the car. Dean and Dad went inside. For all their concern coming in and killing the werewolf when I had it they were just going to let me sit in the car. Fine with me.

Henri came out about half an hour later. My twin sister. We hadn't looked like twins in ages. We still had the same cupid bow mouths, the same ever changing hazel eyes, the same facial structure, and the same body shape, but a year ago I'd gotten fed up of looking exactly like my sister so I'd hacked off my hair and dyed it. Henri's hair was still long and blonde making her look like a little version of Mom while my hair was growing out so it reached my shoulders now and I'd redyed it, but I'd changed colors. My first color was Midnight Skies, a so black it was blue color, now it was a chestnut brown.

"Dad's asleep, but Dean's still watching the door waiting for you to come in." She told me as she slipped into the back seat with me.

"Just waiting to lecture me for throwing a fit I bet." I growled turning so I was looking out the window instead of facing my sister.

"Hey, it's not that bad Sin." Henri said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh it's bad Hen. I mean I was this close," I held up my thumb and index finger together, touching, "to finishing my first hunt and they step in like I can't hack it!" I snapped. I rubbed at my temples as a headache started to form.

"You can't really blame them Sin. It's Dad and Dean. They don't wanna see anything happen to you." Henri explained.

"Yeah 'cause they're seeing Mom instead of me." I muttered.

"Damn it Sin don't do that. They know you're not Mom and you need to stop assuming that they think you are her."

"Whatever Henri. I just, I need my space. You know some perspective. All I've ever known is Dad and Dean, you and Sam." I told the window.

"What are you talking about Sin?" Henri demanded her voice rising a couple of octaves. I flinched. Gods, I hated high pitched people and my own twin sister being high pitched was just cringe worthy.

"I'm talking about leaving. Not for forever, but just so I can go on my own hunts." I muttered, I was doubting she could even hear me since I'd started talking more to myself than her. A plan was beginning to form. Yes, I knew what I had to do. I slipped out of the Impala. Henri followed me, a concerned look on her face. I snagged my back from the trunk and trudged inside. Henri wisely didn't ask what I was plotting as she followed me inside.

As Henri had informed me Dad was asleep and Dean was waiting up for me. Step one of my plan. Make up with Dean. I walked up to my big brother and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Dean. You were right. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said sincerely. Or as sincerely as I could while still half way lying my ass off.

Dean almost looked in shock as I took a step back. Then again I wasn't exactly the kind that apologized easily. Usually when we got into full blow out fights we would go days without talking to each other, but eventually something would happen and then we'd be talking to each other again, pretending the whole thing never happened. There was almost a whole list of fights that 'never happened'. To this day I've still never heard an apology from Dean for one of our fights. Then again I've never gave him a real one either so... eh, siblings.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with my sister?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't question it Dean. I have the power to concede when I am wrong therefore I'm apologizing for it." I answered.

"Then why haven't you apologized for all the other times you've been wrong?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course Dean wouldn't make this easy.

"The power only extends to when I know I'm wrong. I still don't believe I'm wrong on any of the other arguments." I informed him. Dean seemed to accept this. Thank the gods. Time to implement phase two: wait for everyone to fall asleep. It didn't take long, maybe an hour or so. I snatched Dad's phone from the pocket of his jacket and took it with me when I left the room again. I didn't go far.

I pulled out my own phone and dialed Dad's number. I listened to it ring on both phones and let it go to voicemail. "Hey Dad. It's me, Sin. So last night, early this morning, whatever, I had this kind of revelation. I need time. I need space. I need freedom. And as long as you know where I am I ain't gonna get that. So I'm going to go off on my own. Don't worry. I'll keep myself safe, but hey at least this way you'll learn that I can handle myself." I hung up and exhaled heavily. Did I really want to do this? I thought about how much I needed my family. They were my everything after all, but I needed to do this. There were no more choices in the matter. I returned to the room and put Dad's phone back into his jacket. Then I stole some cash from both Dad's and Dean's wallets, just enough to take care of myself for a couple of days. I crept over to where Henri was sleeping and shook her awake.

"Sin?" She asked groggily rubbing at her eye. She was adorable when she was still half asleep.

"Hey sis." I said brightly. "You know I love you right?" I asked as I brushed her hair back from her face. She nodded. "I'm gonna go away for a bit, but if you need anything. Anything at all, call me, I'll be by your side in a heartbeat. Okay?" Henri nodded. I was pretty sure only about half of this was getting through to her. I gave her a tight hug before grabbing my bag and leaving the room for the last time. No turning back now.

I pulled out my phone again and dialed up Bobby. As I started walking in a random direction. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Bobby, it's me Sin Winchester." I said brightly.

"Sin, what are you doing calling so late?" Bobby wondered.

"Had a falling out with Dad and Dean. What else is new? I decided I needed some space. So hey do you happen to know some place I can go, just to get my feet back under me, where Dad won't think to look?" I asked.

"You just left? How did John take it?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea. I waited until he was sleeping and then I left a voicemail on his phone. He should get it some time in the morning. By that time he finds it I should have hopefully hitchhiked my way to this location that you're about to tell me about." I informed him.

Bobby didn't say anything for a few seconds. I kept walking. "There's a place for hunters in Central Nebraska. It's called the Roadhouse. Your daddy was close to the owner, Ellen and her husband once. They haven't talked in years so it should be a good place for you to hide out for a while." He finally told me. I scowled even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm not hiding out." I grumbled.

"You're running away." Bobby pointed out.

"Whoa hey now. Let's get our terminology right here shall we? I am not running away and I most certainly am not hiding out! No what's happening here is I want to hunt, yeah that's what Dad wants us to be hunters so we can take care of ourselves, but he isn't letting me do that. He keeps letting me go off only so I can find out he stalked me and then he takes the hunt for his own. And now he's pulling Dean along. What I'm doing is simply what Dad taught me to do." I defended myself. I sighed. "Sorry Bobby I shouldn't be fighting with you. I'm just irritated. So it's not taking much to make me fly off the handle. Thanks for telling me about the Roadhouse. Talk to you later."

 **3 YEARS LATER**

My phone rang, waking me up. Ugh. There was a laugh from behind me. "You fell asleep doing research again didn't you Sin?" Jo asked as she plopped down in the seat across from mine.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I grumbled reaching for my phone.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides you basically live here so Mom said to not worry about you when we closed up." I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm a Winchester Jo, we don't do peaceful." I informed my blonde friend before answering my phone. "Sin." I said simply.

"Sin I need you." The world stopped spinning. Everything around me froze. It was funny how those three words had so much control over me. But it was my twin sister on the other line and I had told her if she ever needed me I would be there. We'd kept in regular contact, but up 'til this point she'd avoided saying those three tiny words that could break everything I'd built in the last three years in just a matter of seconds.

"Who is it?" Jo hissed. I shook my head.

"Hen what's wrong?" I demanded. Jo gestured that I should put it on speaker. I'd told her enough about my family she knew who Henri was. With shaking hands I hit the speaker button and put the phone on the table so Jo could hear as well.

"It's my turn to get out. Sam's leaving to go to college. And I'm going with him. But we both know Dean. There's no way he's going to last with just Dad around. He needs someone to balance him out, stop him from going off the deep end." I rolled my eyes as my heart rate returned to normal.

"So basically you don't need me. Dean does." I commented. Jo looked intrigued. I glared at her. I knew what she was thinking. She knew all about my older brother. She knew that he was a hunter and she was thinking that she could be the one to balance him out, to become his hunting partner. Not only would her mother not allow it no way in hell was I letting her within two feet of my man whore of a brother.

"I had to get your attention some how. Are you mad?" Henri asked.

"No I'm not mad. You just scared the crap out of me. You know better than that." I informed her. "Tell me where Dean is and I'll meet up with him." Henri gave me the location and I wrote it on the paper on the table in front of me. "Got it. Love you Henri."

"Love you too Sin and thank you so much for doing this for me." I couldn't help but grin a little bit.

"I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now." I hung up and slipped my phone in my pocket. When I looked up Jo was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I constantly hear you talk _about_ your family, but I've never actually heard you talk _to_ a member of your family before. That was actually pretty adorable." Jo commented.

"You know there are moments when I really hate you right?" I asked as I gathered my stuff. I had papers scattered all over the small corner table I'd practically commandeered in the Roadhouse. I stacked them all together and shoved them into a folder. Jo had turned thoughtful.

"I guess that means you won't be coming back this time." She muttered.

"No I'll be back, it'll just be a bit before I come back." I answered as I shoved everything into my bag.

"You better come back, otherwise I'm taking your room." She threatened. I laughed.

"Yeah ok darlin'. You've already got your own room." I replied. I set my bag in the chair I'd gotten out of and pulled Jo into a hug. "I'll see you again sister. Promise." I told her. Jo rolled her eyes when I pulled back.

"Whatever, but when you come back you better come back with an excuse to my mom for me to go hunting with you."

"Ha like that'll ever happen. You know I'm scared crapless of your mother." And I wasn't afraid to admit it. Ellen was one of those people that everybody's afraid of, but mostly because she was a mama bear to everybody.

Jo sighed. "I'll let everyone know you're leaving. Save you all those messy goodbyes. At least you're not leaving us a voicemail." She informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never gonna live that down am I?" And Jo shouldn't have even been the one holding it against me.

"Never." Great.


End file.
